


Purple and Gold

by Beautiful_Chaos123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos123/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos123
Summary: A gay, modern re-telling of the Rumplestiltskin fairytale. A lowly servant daughter, Emma, tries to prove herself to win a Billionaire's daughter, Regina, in marriage. She finds help from a mysterious creature, in exchange for a large price.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 11





	Purple and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class project a while back, thought I would put it on here a see what happens.

Once upon a time, in a beautiful town called Storybrooke, there was a billionaire named Cora. She had a radiant daughter named Regina. Regina had black flowing hair the hung down in front of her emerald green eyes. They lived in a lovely estate with many servants. One servant, Emma, was beautiful in her own right. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes shone through the dirt that painted her face. Emma's father was desperate for his daughter to move up in the world and wanted nothing more than for his daughter to marry Regina.

Knowing his employer was in search of a wife for her daughter, he presented her with Emma. While Cora laughed at the idea of her privileged daughter marrying a dirty servant, Regina was enamored by the young women's beauty. Still, Emma's father was persistent and, in a final attempt, made the outrageous claim that his daughter could print paper into gold. Seeing this as an opportunity, Regina convinced her mother to give Emma a chance. Cora conceited, allowing Emma a chance to prove her abilities. If she was telling the truth, Cora would give her blessing for Emma to marry Regina. But, should she be lying, Cora would fire her and ruin her credit, insuring she never work again. With her livelihood at stake, Emma allowed herself to be locked in a room with a sole Mac computer and HP printer. 

After the hours it took for Emma to set up the printer, she sat in front of the screen printing page after page of blank, white paper. In her frustration, she collapsed her head on the desk and let her sobs fill the lonely room.

"There's no need for tears dearie", she heard a high-pitched voice say behind her. She let out a yelp and turned to see the source of the voice. Behind her stood a man with long, messy bronze hair and wildly brown eyes. His teeth were crooked and yellow. Though that was not what scared her. His skin was a glistening gold, unnatural, and terrifying. "I am here to ease your woes."

Emma spoke, her voice soft and shaking, "S-stay away from m-me, you-you Nymph."

"Oh, I wouldn't use such a negative word if I were you dearie. I prefer the Dark One. And I'm here to help you." As he spoke, he moved his hands in a matter that was almost theatrical.

"H-how?"

"Magic obviously. I print all this paper into gold, and all you have to do is pay a small price."

"What price?" Emma said, sitting a little taller and gaining her confidence.

"Nothing big, just your firstborn child"

"My first child?"

"You can always get another. It is just one small price for a lifetime of happiness"

She thought over the offer for a couple of minutes. "Fine"

"Excellent dearie"

And the Dark One made good on his promise. By the time the queen came back to the room, all the paper was printed into gold. That evening, a beautiful ceremony was held for the marriage of Emma and Regina.

After six months of joy, the happy couple decided to expand their family. They adopted a baby boy named Henry. Emma and Regina never realized they could love something so much.

Emma was sitting in the library reading a book when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

"Hey beautiful" she turned to see her stunning wife's head resting on her shoulder. Regina planted a light kiss on Emma's nose, making Emma giggle.

"Hey".

"Whatcha reading?"

"Just some old fairy tales" she responded, showing her the cover of the Brothers Grimm book. Before Regina could respond, they heard a loud cry come from the baby monitor, which has basically become an extension of their bodies.

"You keep reading. I will go check on Henry." Regina gave Emma a soft kiss on the cheek and went to care for their son. Emma returned to her book, but it didn't last long. She had just begun to read when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Aw. Such a beautiful family."

Emma jumped and looked up from her book to see the magic man standing in front of her once more. This time, she wasn't scared.

"What do you want?"

"My prize of course. Why else would I disrupt your reading dearie?"

"Prize?" Then Emma remembered the deal. "My son! You came here for my son!"

"Ding ding ding"

"No, I'm not gonna let you take him!"

"Sorry, but we had a deal. Your happily ever after for your kid."

"Well, the deal's off."

"Doesn't work that way dearie. All magic comes with a price." The Dark One sighed, "I will tell you what. I'm not a monster. So, if you are able to tell me my name in three days' time, I will allow you to keep your child."

"Your name? That's all?"

"Not as easy as it sounds dearie." With that, he disappeared. Emma searched the internet for hours and hours. When she was about to give up, she found a video on YouTube. It was of the gold man skipping in circles chanting,

"To-day I bake, to-morrow brew,

the next I'll have the young queen's child.

Ha, glad am I that no one knew

that Rumpelstiltskin I am styled."

In three days, the Dark One returned. Emma was alone in her bedroom in the highest part of the mansion.

"So, I will be collecting my prize now"

"I don't think so Rumpelstiltskin."

"No! There is no way you could have known that." In his shock, Rumplestiltskin stumbled backward and fell out the open window. At the bottom of the window was a statue of a noble knight, with his sword outstretched at his side. The Dark One plummeted headfirst into the sword, and his body was sliced in half, left in the flowers for the gardener to find.

The End.


End file.
